


I Know We’ll Take This Way Too Far But I Don’t Really Mind It

by Yulaty



Series: The Poetic Bus Driver and The 60s Guy Look Alike [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Awkward Crush, M/M, Slow Build
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: ผมเอื้อมมือไปแย่งขวดเบียร์จากเขามาดื่มรวดเดียวจนหมดแล้วหันไปสั่งเพิ่มอีกขวด เพิ่มอีก และก็อีกขวด ก่อนจะตบท้ายด้วยเหล้าไม่เจือจางกับอะไรมากไปกว่าน้ำแข็งก้อนกลมอีกครึ่งแก้วผมทำให้ตัวเองเมา เพื่อไม่ให้เขาถือสาถ้อยคำที่ผมกำลังจะกล่าวออกมา





	

"อันที่จริง ตอนนี้ฉันสมควรจะอยู่ที่ท่าเรือ" ผมโพล่งขึ้นทำลายความเงียบที่สั่งสมมานาน สามเดือน สี่เดือน ไม่แน่ใจนัก แต่หลังจากที่เขาตอบรับคำขอไร้สาระและโคตรจะประหลาดของผมเมื่อสองสัปดาห์ก่อน ผมก็นึกได้ว่า ผมควรจะพูดอะไรสักอย่างกับเขาในตอนที่ยังตัวเองยังมีสติครบถ้วนอยู่บ้าง ที่ผ่านมาบทสนทนาของเรามักจะเกิดขึ้นในช่วงสุดท้ายของวัน ตอนที่แอลกอฮอล์ควบคุมร่างกายของผม เป็นเขาที่คอยประคอง เป็นเขาที่ลูบหลังให้ตอนอาเจียน เป็นเขาที่โบกรถให้พาผมไปส่งตามที่อยู่ ผมจำไม่ได้หรอกว่าผมเคยบอกเขาตอนไหน แต่ก็ต้องขอบคุณเขาล่ะนะ ไม่อย่างนั้นผมอาจจบลงด้วยการนอนข้างถนนแล้วหนาวตายไป

 

สายตาเขาสื่อชัดเจนถึงความแปลกใจในตอนที่ผมโพล่งออกมาอย่างนั้น ให้ตาย พอถูกเขามองด้วยดวงตาที่เหมือนลูกหมาซื่อ ๆ งง ๆ แบบนั้นก็ทำเอารู้สึกอายกับประโยคชวนคุยสุดห่วยที่เพิ่งพูดขึ้นมาทันที เขากระแอมไอหนึ่งทีไม่ให้ผมเกริ่นเก้อ แล้วกล่าวต่อบทสนทนา "ไปเที่ยวเหรอ"

 

“ไม่เชิง” ผมเงียบ รอให้เขาถามอะไรต่ออีกหน่อย แต่แล้วสิ่งที่คาดไว้ก็ไม่เกิดขึ้น ผมจึงต้องเป็นฝ่ายเริ่มเองอีกครั้ง “...ไม่สงสัยเหรอว่าทำไมฉันยังอยู่ที่นี่”

 

"ไม่หรอก นายก็คงมีเหตุผลของนาย" ไหล่กว้างของเขาไหวน้อย ๆ ประกอบคำพูด ผมเอนหลังพิงเก้าอี้ มองพิจารณาเขาอีกทีและพบว่าผมไม่สามารถจะทำความเข้าใจอะไรในตัวเขาได้เลย ถ้าไม่ธรรมดาจนเกินไปก็คงเก็บอะไรบางอย่างไว้ลึกเสียจนไม่มีใครจะสามารถขุดเจอ

 

ผมเอื้อมมือไปแย่งขวดเบียร์จากเขามาดื่มรวดเดียวจนหมดแล้วหันไปสั่งเพิ่มอีกขวด เพิ่มอีก และก็อีกขวด ก่อนจะตบท้ายด้วยเหล้าไม่เจือจางกับอะไรมากไปกว่าน้ำแข็งก้อนกลมอีกครึ่งแก้ว

 

ผมทำให้ตัวเองเมา เพื่อไม่ให้เขาถือสาถ้อยคำที่ผมกำลังจะกล่าวออกมา  
ผมไม่อยากให้เขาหยุด

 

"ถ้าเหตุผลของฉันคือนาย นั่นจะทำให้นายเกิดรู้สึกสนใจขึ้นมาได้บ้างไหม"

 

"เรียกว่าแปลกใจคงจะถูกกว่า" เสียงของเขาฟังราบรื่นสบาย ๆ เหมือนตอบคำถามว่าเมื่อวานทานข้าวกับอะไร และนั่นทำให้ผมเลือดในตัวผมพุ่งพล่าน ผมกำลังเริ่มหงุดหงิดขึ้นมาอย่างไม่มีเหตุผลที่ดีเอาซะเลย

 

"นายนี่มัน..."

 

"ฉันทำไม"

 

"ให้ตายเหอะ" ผมถอนหายใจ พยายามสงบความรู้สึกที่เหมือนว่าน้ำตากำลังจะไหลออกมา ห่าเอ๊ย ผมเกลียดตัวเองที่กำลังจะร้องไห้ต่อหน้าเขาอีกแล้ว ผมเกลียดตัวเองที่กำลังจะร้องไห้เพราะเขา และทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่ผ่านมาระหว่างเขากับผม

 

"ฉันอยากหนีไปไกล ๆ จากชีวิตเฮงซวยนี่มาตลอด” วรรคเว้นชั่วครู่เพื่อทำใจ ก่อนจะปล่อยความอึดอีดทั้งหมดออกไปด้วยถ้อยคำ “ฉันเคยมีความหวัง ฉันเคยมีความฝัน แต่มันหายไปหมดแล้ว ฉันแทบจำมันไม่ได้แล้ว มันตายไปแล้ว ตายไปกับเขา ฉันกำลังจะย้อมแพ้ ฉันกำลังจะทิ้งชีวิตเหี้ยนี่ไปเริ่มต้นใหม่ แต่พอมาถึงวันนี้ที่กำลังจะไปจริง ๆ ก็ดันเมินโอกาสนั้นไปเพราะฉันเพิ่งนึกได้ว่าที่นี่เป็นที่เดียวที่มีนาย"

 

เขาปล่อยให้ผมพูด ดี นั่นเป็นเรื่องดีแล้ว

 

ผมก้มหน้าต่ำลงกว่าเดิมเพื่อซ่อนน้ำตา ถึงนี่จะไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกแต่ผมก็ยังอยากจะซ่อนมันไว้ ผมไม่อยากให้เขารู้ แต่ผมก็อยากจะบอกเขา

 

ผมไม่อยากให้เขาหยุด…

 

"เมืองจืด ๆ นี่เป็นที่เดียวที่มีนาย เพราะนายอยู่ที่นี่ ทุกที่บนโลกแม่งก็เลยไม่น่าไปหมดแล้ว จะขึ้นเขาลงทะเลอะไรก็เหอะ” เมื่อเงยหน้าขึ้นมา ผมพบเขาอยู่ในระยะประชิด แสงไฟสลัวบวกกับหยดน้ำที่เอ่อคลออยู่ทำให้ทัศนวิสัยของผมไม่ชัดเจนนัก เขาขยับปาก เหมือนตั้งใจว่าจะพูดอะไรสักอย่าง แต่ก่อนจะได้พูดออกมาผมก็เอื้อมมือไปปิดมันไว้ก่อน ผมต้องพูดประโยคสุดท้ายนี้ออกไปก่อนที่เขาจะปฏิเสธ ด่าผมด้วยความรังเกียจ แล้วเดินจากไป ผมต้องการให้เขารู้ความคิด ความรู้สึกของผม และความหมายเบื้องหลังรอยยิ้มที่เคยมอบให้ไม่กี่ครั้ง

 

“...ฉันไม่มีตัวตนที่ไหนเลยนอกจากในสายตาของนาย และไม่มีอะไรในโลกที่จะดีไปกว่านี้ได้อีกแล้ว”

 

ขอบคุณ คำนั้นจุกอยู่ในลำคอของผม แล้วเสียงพูดก็พลันเปลี่ยนเป็นเสียงสะอื้นไห้เมื่อเขาเกลี่ยเช็ดน้ำตาบนแก้มด้วยปลายนิ้วอย่างอ่อนโยน

 

ผมอยากมีตัวตน ผมอยากให้มีสักคนที่มองเห็นผม จดจำผมได้ ผมอยากจะเป็นที่สนใจ ผมอยากจะ–

 

ผมไม่อยากให้เขาหยุด  
ผมไม่อยากให้เขาหยุดมองผม  
ผมอยากอยู่ในสายตาของเขา

 

.

 

_I want to touch you,  
I want you to know me._

_Let’s see how far could we go._

 

.

 

อาการเมาค้างในตอนเช้าบัดซบจนอยากตายซะให้สิ้นเรื่องเหมือนทุกครั้ง ผมนอนซุกหมอนใบโต อือ ผมรู้ว่าผมไม่ได้อยู่ในห้องของผม แต่ช่างมันเหอะ ผมชอบหมอนใบนี้กับกลิ่นกาแฟอ่อน ๆ ที่ลอยละล่องมาในอากาศ ผ้าห่มผืนหนาคลุมตัวไว้ถึงไหล่ ทำให้หน้าที่ให้ความอบอุ่นอย่างที่ควร ผมชอบที่นี่มากกว่าที่ไหนทั้งหมดที่เคยนอนมา

 

เขาไม่ได้เร่งเร้าให้ผมตื่น เพียงแค่แวะเวียนมาดู วางมื้อเช้าอย่างง่ายไว้ให้พร้อมกับยาแก้ปวดหัว เพราะผมต้องทานยาจึงไม่ได้รับอนุญาตให้ดื่มกาแฟในเช้าวันนี้ เขาเขียนโน้ตสอดไว้ใต้จาน ทานเสร็จแล้วถ้าไหวก็กรุณาทำความสะอาดให้ด้วย ดูเป็นคำขอร้องมากกว่าคำสั่ง เขาไม่ได้หยิบยกประเด็นว่าผมจะอยู่หรือจะกลับขึ้นมา งั้นผมจะถือว่าเขาให้สิทธิผมในการตัดสินใจเรื่องนั้นก็แล้วกัน ผมคิดเออออเอาเองในใจ ล้มตัวลงนอนอีกครั้งหลังจากจัดการอาหารพร้อมยาเรียบร้อยแล้ว

 

.

 

เขากลับมาตอนดึก ๆ ไม่ได้ตรงมาหาผมที่ยังคงนอนเป็นผักอยู่บนเตียง เขาคงรู้ได้จากรองเท้าอีกคู่ตรงหน้าประตูว่าผมยังไม่ไปไหน แล้วก็คงเดาได้ว่าเพราะอะไร ในห้องไม่มีตรงไหนที่เปลี่ยนแปลง ผมไม่ได้ออกไปดูทีวีหรืออะไรทั้งนั้น วันนี้ทั้งวันของผมหมดไปกับการนอนอยู่บนเตียงที่มีแต่กลิ่นของเขา

 

ผมไม่มีที่ให้ไป  
ไม่ใช่ว่าไร้ญาติขาดมิตร แต่เพราะไม่มีที่ไหนเลยที่ผมจะอยู่ได้โดยไม่รู้สึกเป็นส่วนเกิน เว้นก็แต่ตรงนี้ ในห้องของเขา ในสายตาของเขา คนที่ผมไม่รู้จักชื่อ และไม่ได้กระตือรือร้นอยากจะค้นหา ความรู้สึกสบายใจที่ห่างหายไปนานกลับมา

 

ก่อนสติสัมปชัญญะจะดับวูบไป ผมรู้สึกได้ถึงสัมผัสหยาบ ๆ ของผ้าขนหนูชุบน้ำหมาด

 

.

 

ในกระเป๋าใบที่ผมมักจะสะพายไปไหนมาไหนด้วยมีเสื้อผ้าอยู่นิดหน่อย ดังนั้นการพักอยู่กับเขาจึงแทบไม่เป็นปัญหา ในส่วนของอาหารการกิน ผมทานอะไรไม่ลงมาเกือบจะทั้งสัปดาห์ มันจึงไม่เป็นการรบกวนอีกฝ่ายสักเท่าไร ทั้งหมดที้ผมได้ทำก็คือนอน ตื่นขึ้นมาพยายามทานอะไรสักอย่างแล้วก็กลับไปนอน ตื่นขึ้นมาเพื่ออาบน้ำ ซักเสื้อผ้า เสร็จแล้วก็หลับไปอีก ผมไม่ออกไปไหนไกลเกินกว่าห้องนี้ ผมไม่รื้อสิ่งของเพื่อค้นหาชื่อของเขาหรือข้อมูลที่ลึกลงไปกว่านั้น ผมเพียงแค่อยู่อาศัยร่วมชายคากับเขา

 

.

 

ครึ่งเดือนแล้ว เขาก็ยังคงเป็นผู้ชายแสนจะอบอุ่นเสมอต้นเสมอปลาย เขาไม่เคยหยิบยกเรื่องเมื่อคืนนั้นมาพูด และเขาก็ไม่เคยไล่ผมไปไหน ไม่เคยเอ่ยปากถามอะไรมากไปกว่า‘หิวหรือยัง’ กับ ‘รู้สึกไม่สบายตรงไหนหรือเปล่า’ เวลาส่วนใหญ่ของเราหมดไปกับความเงียบ เขามองผมอย่างที่ผมอยากให้เขามอง ไม่เคยล่วงล้ำก้าวก่าย และผมก็ตอบแทนเขาด้วยการทำอย่างเดียวกัน

 

เป็นเวลาสั้น ๆ ที่เมื่อลงลึกในรายละเอียดก็ไม่พบความพิเศษใด ๆ ปลีกย่อยออกมา แต่กระนั้นมันก็เป็นยารักษาจิตใจที่บอบช้ำจากการสูญเสียบุคคลอันเป็นที่รักยิ่งได้ดี

 

ดีถึงขั้นที่ว่า ผมกำลังจะกดมีดลงบนนั้น แม้จะรู้ว่าต้องเจ็บก็ตาม  
ผมยินดีที่จะมีแผลเพิ่ม—รอยแผลที่เกิดขึ้นเพราะเขา

 

.

 

_Liebe ist, daß du mir das Messer bist, mit dem ich in mir wühle  
— Franz Kafka_

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyworks


End file.
